


Overcoming qualms

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Prisons of Tomorrow [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dom!Link, Dom!Mick, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Rimming, Swingers, sub!Michael, sub!Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Lincoln and Michael find themselves welcome aboard the Waverider. Michael and Leonard being who they are, they make up a plan to solve one of their mutual conundrums.Written for the "Truth or Dare" Challenge (fan_flashworks) :One dared not do,One was scared of truth,Two are being lied to,Four will come true.





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Truth or dare fan_flashworks challenge  
> Characters: Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, minor appearance of others from LoT.  
> Obviously non canon but hopefully in character.  
> Also a bit of spoiler for Prison Break s04.  
> I’m sorry if the dialog formatting is a bit awkward, it’s done differently in my mother tongue and I have trouble adjusting sometimes.  
> Divided in 7 standalone parts (except the 5th)
> 
> Ultimately, ‘cause I can never get enough of that pairing, even with double helpings.

  
Snart was pure eye candy, Mick had always acknowledged, if only ever to himself. But this, this was another level of beauty altogether. He was hypnotized by the guy's tattoo, his fingers itching to trace the lacery maze of lines, burned to touch the delicate skin. Dammit! Even the all-knowing half-smile was identical to that of his partner. He scowled and barely refrained a growl.   
  
The guy extended a hand.  
  
“Michael.”  
  
“How do you know my name?” grunted Mick.  
  
“I was telling you mine.”  
  
“Huh. Weird. So you look like my partner here and you're called like me. What's this?”  
  
Snart stepped forward, took the offered hand.  
  
“Hi, I'm Leonard Snart and this is my partner Mick Rory. Please excuse his manners — or rather lack thereof. I presume you're from an alternate reality?”  
  
The fourth man grunted. Mick glared, the man already wore his face, he had no right to steal his lines as well.  
  
“That's what your Captain Hunter explained yes.” That was the tattooed guy. Michael. “This is my brother, Lincoln.”   
  
Link soberly raised a hand.   
  
“Brothers... That sucks!” blurted Mick.  
  
Lincoln eyed him thoughtfully, knowingly. Snart briefly caught Michael’s eye and averted his gaze.   
  
“So, what now?” drawled Len, pretending to be bored.   
  
Michael caught his eye and nodded toward the nearby desk. They retreated together and started planning for the mission Rip Hunter had assigned them. They didn’t even bother with finishing the other's sentences, their minds so alike a few words were enough to know what the other meant. Mick and Link watched, awed by the display of sheer genius.   
  
“So he's still the smart one huh?” asked Link.  
  
“Pretty smart yeah.”  
  
“Partners huh? How does that work?”  
  
Mick stayed silent. Partners. Partners in crime. Nothing more. Mick was definitely straight but he knew he would make an exception for Snart if he ever asked him. Which he never had.  
  
“Do you think he knows?” asked Link.  
  
“Does Michael?” countered Mick.  
  
“They are the smart ones.” acknowledged Lincoln.  
  
“Yeah, the pretty, pretty smart ones.”  
  
“They know.” they said in unison.   
  
It was unnerving, how similar they were. But it was the small differences that really rattled Mick. Leaving all disturbing thoughts of alternate realities aside, he focused on his favorite brooding subject instead. Michael and Snart couldn't ignore the effect they had on the two men and yet they didn't do anything. There was only one possible reason for it.   
  
“Beer?” proposed Mick.  
  
“Don't you have anything stronger on this ship?”  
  
They disappeared towards the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Snart looked up.  
  
“They're gone.”  
  
Michael dropped his pen. They had been done with planning for a few minutes already but had been stalling, pretending to go into minute details that really didn't need any more reviewing, waiting for Mick and Link to inevitably head off to find booze.  
  
“So, brothers...”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That really sucks.”  
  
There was no sucking involved actually but Michael was not ever going to say so out loud. He settled for shifting the focus of the conversation.  
  
“Partners doesn't seem to work any better for you.”  
  
He was answered by an uncharacteristic grunt.   
  
“What stops you?”  
  
“We're not brothers but we're as good as. Plus he’s as straight as they come. There's no telling how he would react.”  
  
“He wants to.”   
  
“I know but he can be peculiar which rules are important and which are meant to be broken. If he realizes suddenly in the middle of it that he doesn't want it after all, we lose everything. At least you can't lose your brother.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we aren’t sure about that actually. He might or might not have been adopted.”   
  
“Why don’t you take a DNA test?”  
  
“I’m not sure I want to know.”   
  
“But there’s a possibility…”  
  
“Yeah. But think about this. You two aren’t brothers and it doesn’t change anything. The way I see it, whatever the result, we lose, either we’re not brothers or we can’t be lovers. This way at least the cat is both alive and dead.”  
  
They kept silent a long while, each lost in thought. Then it was Michael's turn to grunt.   
  
“I have an idea.”   
  
With a sly smile, they went back to planning together.


	2. Counter intelligence

  
  
In the kitchen, Lincoln and Rory were in the process of emptying a bottle of tequila. Loud banter about their respective feats had drawn an audience and Sarah was enjoying the show, peppering kinky comments now and then. Ray had tried to compete but decided to keep his mouth shut after Link, when told about the atom suit, asked a blunt question about size that would have given Freud a field day.   
  
Rip Hunter dropped in, drawn by the ruckus and quickly put everyone to work. As usual though, Rory was left with nothing else to do but prep his gun and since Lincoln had no better skills set, the two men found themselves on their own again.   
  
“I have an idea.” said Lincoln.  
  
“You do?” asked Rory, sounding impressed.  
  
Link looked at him sternly.   
  
“You know why they won’t ever do the first step right?”  
  
“They think we would refuse.”  
  
Lincoln nodded. Michael was extraordinarily clever, his mind a powerful thing of beauty that was capable of planning incredibly complex things as well as creating art masterpieces. Yet he was almost crippled in some ways. It all came down to his intimate belief that he was not worthy. He would never allow for the possibility that his brother would literally do anything for him, even, thought Lincoln wryly, if what was needed was to let his brother fuck his ass. Michael was unable to even fathom that not only was Link ready to do it but wanted to do it. It meant that Michael was never going to ask because being rejected by his brother would destroy him.  
  
“What, wanna offer? It ain’t gonna work you know.”  
  
“I know. The idiot would probably think I did it out of duty or something. But hear, what do you think they are doing now?”   
  
Mick shrugged.   
  
“Plan. Len is always planning some.”   
  
“Yeah and this time I think I know what their scheme is. So what do you say we outsmart them for once?”   
  
Mick considered for a second.  
  
“What you got in mind?”


	3. Michael

  
It was midnight when they finally felt safe that everyone had tucked in for the night. Michael and Lincoln had been lent rooms in the same hallway as Snart and Rory, down by the workshop bay. Snart stepped out of his and shut the door. Across the hallway, Michael was doing the same. They looked at one another, sealing their deal with a last nod, then stepped forward at the same time. Leonard Snart entered Lincoln's room without knocking and Michael waited till he closed the door behind him to enter Mick Rory's room. The bulky guy inside was seated on the bed, toying with the heat gun.  
  
“Michael.”  
  
Michael just stood there, not quite sure how to proceed. He had played it in his head a hundred times since he exposed his idea to Snart this morning, with a hundred different scenarios but now he had to actually do something he felt very unsure. The man that looked so much like his brother was looking calmly at him, as if he knew what Michael was here for. Not just as if he knew but as if he agreed.   
  
“You were expecting me.”  
  
“Yeah. Does that surprise you?”   
  
Michael didn’t answer. It didn’t. He was perfectly aware that people who thought his brother stupid did so because he never said much and seemed dim compared to him. And were completely wrong. Rory was very much like Link and there was no reason he shouldn’t be as perceptive as his doppelganger.   
  
“I want you to say it Michael. Say what you came here for.”  
  
And it was as simple as that. This man who looked so much like Lincoln couldn’t be denied a truth he was not prepared to tell his sibling out loud even though he knew Lincoln was aware of it.   
  
“I want him. My brother. But I can’t, I can never ever have him. We can’t ever… be together. So…”  
  
He was unable to finish that sentence.   
  
“So you thought you’d make yourself some good memories, without any of the guilt attached to it. I assume Snart is in Lincoln’s bedroom right now for much the same reason?”   
  
Michael nodded, not taking his intense stare away from the beloved features.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
Something unknit in Michael he hadn’t even noticed was tensed. His stance relaxed subtly.  
  
“But we do this my way. Out there you’re the clever one that gets to decide the plan. In here, I’m calling the shots. Fair?”  
  
Michael gulped. Giving control over to his brother in such circumstances he would have done without a second thought but this man was not his brother, that was kind of the point.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be doing anything you don’t like. Don’t over-think it Michael, either you want this or you don’t. But if you do, those are my terms. You’ll have to trust me.”  
  
It wasn’t much of a choice. He did trust him even though he wasn’t too sure why and he wanted it very much. He nodded.   
  
“Good.”   
  
The big guy fiddled a moment with a small device lying on the nightstand and music started playing softly in the background. It wasn’t loud but there was a beat to it that was enthralling, all the more so because Michael had to strain his ears, trying to catch a pattern that eluded him. It was… distracting, but in a good way, numbing the part of his mind that was always capturing details and weaving them into complex schemes.  
  
“Take off your shirt.”  
  
Michael obeyed instantly. Maybe it was the fact that he knew this wasn’t his brother after all, maybe it was the hypnotic quality of the music but he didn’t have any trouble obeying the deep voice. He let the shirt fall on the spot. The other man came closer and Michael shifted unconsciously, turning towards him.   
  
“Shush, don’t move.”   
  
Michael stood still, his naked skin prickling under the close scrutiny. Light fingers traced the line that stood as a frontier between pale translucent skin and intricate tattoo on his nape, then all around along his collarbone.  
  
“Did it hurt?”  
  
“Not nearly as much as watching my brother die would have.” he answered truthfully.   
  
“Did you enjoy it? The pain, I mean.” After a few seconds, when Michael didn’t answer, he continued. “I’m not gonna repeat anything you tell me tonight to anyone and that includes your brother.”  
  
Michael took a moment to think it through before giving as accurate an answer as he could muster.  
  
“Yes. I liked that I did it for him.”   
  
“Is there anything you would refuse to do for him? Anything you don’t want to do now?”  
  
This time he didn’t need to think about his reply. He’d lost three toes and a not so small patch of skin for his brother. Whatever he wanted to do with him would be just fine. He answered in a sigh. “No.”   
  
At that, hot lips started a trail along his neck. A moan escaped him as his brain started to melt under the caress.   
  
“Bed.”   
  
He scampered across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. A strong hand pushed him back until he was lying comfortably. Then the older man was all over him, using wet tongue and nimble fingers to draw the lines of an angelic wing, follow the maze of pipes hidden in it, discover the curves of soft flesh it was inked in. Michael was panting, his pulse a ragged thing that went wild in his chest. In his head, the music had melted into an unending mantra : Lincoln, I love you brother, love you so much, love you Link, love…   
  
“You really look pretty.”  
  
Michael wondered fleetingly why Mick would say that, memories of the pet name in Theodore Bagwell’s mouth threatening to ruin the moment. He focused on the here and now with an effort and propped himself up on his forearms, moving down the still clothed shape. He opened the fly and pulled the shirt up then let his mouth wander down the muscled abs as he settled between strong thighs. Michael lost himself in the tiniest details under his tongue. The rough feel of hair mixed with the musky scent of arousal, the way bulging veins pulsed purple, the heat of velvet skin. The faint beat of music was still steady, helping drown unwelcome sensations that distracted him. He took the cock firmly in his hand and started stroking, minute twitches speaking volumes as to what his partner liked and craved. Soon, he knew enough to up things a notch. He started sucking the tip gently, not wanting to get too rough and hurt.  
  
“Harder.”  
  
Michael sucked harder and was rewarded by a soft moan. He didn’t mind being told what to do, it actually made it easier for him to focus on what was important.   
  
“That’s good Michael, yes, just like that.”  
  
Michael varied the rhythm and the strength, seeing if he could make it even better. He got a particularly strong reaction when he nibbled gently the soft skin that crowned the head.   
  
“Enough, I don’t want to come so soon.”  
  
He obeyed the hands tugging him up and was met by a hungry mouth that asserted firmly its ownership over him. The man he couldn’t help but thinking of as Lincoln kissed him deeply and he started trembling, overwhelmed by his emotions.   
  
“Link, sorry, I mean Mick…”  
  
“It’s alright, you can call me Link if you want to. I don’t mind.”   
  
“No, it’s not…”  
  
“Shut up. Actually, since I’m the one making the decisions, I say you call me Link.”   
  
Glad the choice was taken away from him yet still a bit queasy about belittling Mick by giving him a name that was not his, Michael nodded feebly. He had forgotten what he was about to say in the first place. Mick tugged on his pants and Michael helped him get rid of his remaining clothes.   
  
“On your knees now, ass up.”  
  
Link had been trying to enjoy the moment, to make it last but he wanted Michael so badly he wasn’t too sure he was going to be able to wait much longer. He looked longingly at the beautiful tattoo on Michael’s back but concentrated his caresses on the oh-so-soft pearly skin of Michael’s long legs and lean muscles that were so different from his own massive bulk. He planted loud kisses on each buttock then licked the cute pimples that flashed when Michael’s muscles tensed.   
  
Michael was lost in an ocean of warm tingles, so utterly trusting of the other man that when he felt his hands spread his cheeks his only reaction was to thrust his hips upwards. A delighted groan rewarded his initiative and he felt his brother’s tongue wetting his ass and circling his tight hole at a maddening slow pace. He was panting already and moaned when he felt it harden and push in. He was sent to another level of bliss, unable to decide if he should thrust up to open himself to the delicious touch or down to ease the aching need of his swollen cock. He was sliding his hand down when Link stopped him.  
  
“No.”   
  
His voice was more bossy than ever and Michael felt himself respond to it, his body ablaze with raw desire. Two powerful hands seized his wrists. He tried to shrug them off tentatively but couldn’t manage to move an inch. He moaned under the pressure then moaned louder when he noticed another pressure much, much lower, a hot, hard pressure slippery with precome against the small of his back, sliding between his thighs, forcing its way along his cheeks. Link’s weight shift and he felt spit land on his crack then the tip of his brother’s cock was breaching his entrance slowly, giving him time to adjust then sliding on and on, so slow it made him feel like there was no end to the length of the large cock. He was out of his mind just thinking that it was Link that filled him so intimately. He felt the soft skin of the other man’s ball flipping his own and realized he had buried himself to the hilt.   
  
He was moaning uncontrollably, begging his brother to just please, to more, to just goddam just fuck ! Behind him, Link increased his pace, making sure he was okay for the first few blows before losing it entirely. As he started pounding his ass, Michael felt his own cock twitch and wanted desperately to be touched there, still powerless to do it himself.   
  
“Please Link !”  
  
His lover gathered his hands behind his back and used his freed hand to stroke him.  
  
“Come for me Michael, yeah, that’s it, let it go, come for me.”  
  
Michael obeyed the husky voice and let the firm hand on his cock milk him until he had nothing left. He felt his ass tighten as the wave hit him and heard Link come loudly. Hot sperm filled his ass. Link gave a few more thrusts before crumbling on top of him. Michael was sound asleep before the older man rose, cleaned him with a soft towel and pulled a blanket over the magnificent tattoo.


	4. Leonard

  
Snart had been sure he wanted this right up until he closed the door to Lincoln’s bedroom behind him. The man that looked so much like his partner that he wasn’t sure he could tell them apart looked up and nodded as if he expected him. Which he just might.   
  
“Snart.”  
  
“You were waiting for me.”  
  
“Wasn’t sure you’d show.”  
  
Snart nodded. He knew Link wasn’t stupid, just as Mick wasn’t, that he just wasn’t as sharp as he was. He didn’t mistake his silence for dumbness although his decisions were sometimes… misguided.   
  
“What do you want Snart?”  
  
“I think you know.”  
  
“Oh I do. But I want to hear you say it.”  
  
Had it been Mick asking, he wasn’t sure he would have dared the truth, but he felt safe in the knowledge that this wasn’t his partner. Couldn’t help but being flippant though.  
  
“I want Mick. Since I can’t have him, I want you instead. And by want I mean mind blowing sex.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
It was unnerving the way he opened his eyes wide as he said that, just like Mick would have.   
  
“Is that a problem?”  
  
“No. But if we do it then we do it my way. You obey me, do everything I say, when I say. You do, you get rewarded. You don’t, you get punished. Simple. Out there you take the smart decisions. In here I want your total, unconditional and absolute obeisance. Choose. You can leave now or be mine.”  
  
Snart stared at him, fascinated. Wondering if Mick would have asked the same of him, if he’d dared… And knowing that if he did, he would have laughed at him. But if this was going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity, he was game for anything. He hesitated just a bit as Lincoln wouldn’t know him as well as Mick. It could make this particular request turn the night into a complete disaster.  
  
“No need to over-think it. Either you want this and you’ll do as you’re told, or you don’t. Now choose!”  
  
“Fine, I’ll do it.”  
  
“Good. Now, get naked.”  
  
His voice had dropped to a husky growl that turned Snart on instantly. He took off his clothes hastily and discarded them on the floor.   
  
“Hmm, eager to please are you Snart? I like it…”  
  
The other man picked up his scarf and blindfolded him with it. Snart had a shiver of anticipation and could already feel his blood flowing southward, draining all heat with it, leaving his pale skin chilly and shivery. Hot fingers lighted tiny fires of desire along their path, tracing the planes and curves of his lean body.  
  
“Would you rather there was a tattoo here?”  
  
“Shut up. You’ll speak when spoken to. Understood?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Soon enough, all questions about whether the other man would rather have Michael here instead of him melted away under the incendiary touches that assaulted his skin. Nails were tracing red gouges along his flanks while teeth on the taut muscles of his neck made him whimper. He knew he would have hickeys the next day and couldn’t bring himself to care. Then he realized there would be scratches and possibly bruises as well and relished the thought that his skin was going to bear witness that he belonged to that man just as surely as the tattoo his alter ego sported so proudly. A strong hand on his nape pushed him forward.  
  
“Move.”  
  
He took a few hesitant steps, obeying the pressure on his neck. Another hand stopped him with a light pull on his shoulder, made him turn and pushed him back forcefully. He fell on the bed without a sound. The fiery nails were now playing across his belly, rounding his navel, coming randomly back to his chest, circling his nipples. He felt cold wet saliva and hot breath wreaking havoc in the crook of his neck, teeth nibbling his ear then biting his nipple more sharply than was really comfortable. He was moaning shamelessly, trying to stay as silent as he’d been told to be.  
  
“I said shut up. Do I have to make you?”  
  
Len whimpered at the threat.   
  
“Knees.”  
  
His reaction wasn’t fast enough and he was manhandled into the proper position. He felt hands cup his head. A thumb caressed his lower lip then was inserted into his mouth. The thumb nudged his jaw open and then his mouth was invaded by hot hard flesh.   
  
“Suck it hard.”  
  
Len had never been a real fan of giving head but being dominated and used like this turned him on so much he didn’t hesitate. He started using his hands as well, gripping firmly and pumping and was rewarded by praise. He felt his partner’s cock swell and twitch and hummed appreciatively.   
  
“This is good Lenny, you’re doing very well. You deserve something special in return. Tell me Lenny, what would you like?”  
  
“Fuck me hard.”  
  
He was answered by a low growl. Hands landed roughly on his shoulders and pushed until he was on all four on the bed, legs spread and ass high up.   
  
“That’s it Link, fuck me!”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I said fuck me.”  
  
“You dare give me orders Snart? You dare speak out of turn? I was going to reward you for the blowjob but now I’ll have to show you what happens when you disobey me.”   
  
Snart froze, unsure he agreed to this. But the man who had so effectively taken control over him was not giving him any choice any more. He’d had his chance to walk away and hadn’t taken it. Now he had to face the consequences. The bulky man swept his legs and put his whole body on top of him. He writhed and squirmed but Leonard couldn’t break the bear hug. He dimly noticed that while he was entirely naked, his partner was still fully clothed. Suddenly this whole domination game was too much and he rebelled with all his might, to no avail. He felt ropes on his wrists and his arms were bent back over his head, depriving him of leverage, making him powerless.   
  
He didn’t know what he expected but certainly not the mild blow that landed on his thighs. It was just shy of painful and it brought his skin alive in a way he’d never experienced before. Blows rained on him and as soon as he recovered from the shock of it, he started enjoying it. He was squirming again but instead of trying to break from his bonds, he was straining to meet the blows, eager for it.   
  
“I think this will do for now. Have you learned something?”  
  
“Yes.” Snart was panting and he hated to hear his own voice so wanton, so desperate for the other’s approval.   
  
“What is it you learned Snart?”  
  
Snart swallowed. “That I must obey and not speak unless you say so.”  
  
“That’s right. Try and remember.”  
  
Snart felt movement then a cold sensation had him draw a sharp breath. A generous amount of aloe gel was being applied on his burning limbs, on his buttock, between his splayed cheeks. He wasn’t given any time to think about what was happening as he felt a callused finger enter his ass. The sound he produced was something between a shameless plea and a whimper and he started shaking at the delicious sensation. Soon he was completely unable to tell how many fingers had invaded him, only aware that he just wanted more, more.., just fucking more of it.   
  
He was trying to decide whether it was worth speaking without authorization when he was finally given what he was so desperate for. The burning hot cock slid into him in one smooth movement. There barely was a pause to let him adjust but he had asked for it to be rough and he was given exactly what he needed. His partner started pounding mercilessly at his ass and as Snart grew accustomed to the feeling, he also grew aware that he was hard and ready to come. The burning stretch was driving him crazy and the idea that it could be Mick instead of Link made his heart pound a wild rhythm. Raw breathing on his shoulders was threatening to send him over the edge but it was his master’s voice allowing him that tipped him over.  
  
“Come for me Lenny.” growled the sultry voice in his ear.   
  
Snart came loudly, trying to refrain from howling the name of the man he wanted so badly. He felt himself tighten around the cock pounding his ass and felt his partner come mere seconds later, filling him with hot sperm. The sudden weight on his back came with a release of the pressure on the rope. He was still tied up but his arms were no longer bent backwards. He relaxed, basking in the mellow feeling of having pleased his master and been rewarded in return. He was asleep before the older man rose and was unaware of the warm towel cleaning him as well as of the blanket that was laid onto him.


	5. Link and Mick

  
The next morning, Rory found Lincoln already fussing in the kitchen. Link didn't bother greeting him and asked him straight away how the damn he could get the damn machine to give him his damn coffee.   
  
Gideon's voice answered mildly. “You could just ask.”  
  
Mick noticed a dent near the synthesizer outlet that wasn't there the day before but didn't comment. He'd made a few dents himself, much to Rip Hunter's dismay. He got his own coffee and sat across the table from Lincoln. They ate in silence a long while. Link was the first to ask.  
  
“So, did it work?”  
  
“Like charm. You?”  
  
“Same. Did he realize? Michael didn't.”  
  
“I don't think so.”  
  
Silence came and stayed.  
  
“Was it good?”  
  
A broad smile answered the question and they gave each other the high five across the table.  
  
Snart and Michael stepped into the room a few minutes later looking even more smug than usual. They were greeted with a falsely innocent question.   
  
“So, did you two sleep well?”  
  
“Night was short.” answered Michael curtly.  
  
“Yeah, go figure… So Link, give me my heat gun back now will you?”  
  
“Sure, here you go.”  
  
Link sent the gun gliding across the breakfast table towards his alter ego.   
  
“Told you they'd be fooled.”  
  
“Yeah, kind of vexing though. You'd think they could tell us apart.”  
  
“Maybe they didn't really want to?”  
  
“Yeah. Maybe.”  
  
Mick and Link kept gulping huge chunks of donuts, seemingly oblivious to the effect their words were having on Snart and Michael, who were staring incredulously at them.  
  
“You didn't...”  
  
“How did you...”  
  
They were stuttering. Mick turned to watch his partner, a small smile barely stretching his lips.  
  
“C'mon Pretty, I ain’t stupid. I can pull one over you from time to time.”  
  
Snart was ogling him heatedly.   
  
“You. Me. Bedroom. Now.”  
  
He grabbed Mick’s collar and pulled him towards the sleeping quarters.


	6. Brothers

  
Michael sat heavily down near his brother. Lincoln put down his food and watched him, concerned he may have done something irreparable. Michael looked dazed, like he was trying to process too many information, going into overdrive.   
  
“Michael? Talk to me...”  
  
“I knew it Link, deep down I knew it was you.” His tone was desperate.   
  
Lincoln put his arm around him and pulled him in a bear embrace, shushing him, whispering. “Of course you did. You’re my brother.”  
  
Michael went limp in his arms. Link saw tears welling up in his wide open eyes and stood, half dragging half lifting his brother, to his room, until he sat him on the bed they'd shared the previous night. They stayed there, Lincoln cradling Michael tenderly while he cried, letting go of the accumulated angst from their hardships, of his fear to lose his brother if he ever dared to act on their mutual attraction. Michael fell asleep from exhaustion and still Lincoln didn't let go, dreaded to let go, scared that Michael would never forgive him the terrible deception.   
  
When Michael stirred later on, Lincoln was still holding him as if his life depended on it.   
  
“Link...”  
  
He tightened his hold then made an effort to let go of Michael. Michael stretched like a cat, stiff from the awkward position. He took off his shirt, revealing the tattoo that was almost a proprietary mark then settled back in his brother's lap, straddling him. Link put light hands on his thighs, not yet daring to hope. Michael leaned down and tentatively brushed his lips. Their kiss deepened. Last night had been almost desperate, each believing it would never happen again. Now they could finally acknowledge the fullness of their relationship and take the time needed to savor it.


	7. Partners

  
Rory slammed the door shut. Snart didn’t wait another second to throw himself at him. He got instantly caught in a vicious lock and thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. His clothes were swiftly pushed out of the way and the rope that bit his wrists again was tied to the bedpost. Seconds later, his ankles received the same treatment. He shivered in anticipation, relishing what was going to happen. A sharp sound behind him made him reconsider suddenly and his shivers turned to a churning feeling that he might have overstepped somehow.  
  
“So, Snart, let me explain in terms you will understand.” Rory’s voice was reasonable and it somehow made it much, much worse. Rory was heat and passion, not cold reason. Snart shivered expectantly. “When it comes to sex, I get to decide. Not you. This is the last time you ever try to boss me around about this. You will obey me or god help me, I’ll make you regret that you didn’t.”  
  
Snart whimpered piteously and was instantly ashamed that Mick could reduce him to this submissive state.   
  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
  
“No, it won’t. I’ll make sure you remember that. Ten blows I think. You will learn not to test me. Do you understand?”  
  
As Leonard froze and failed to answer, he repeated.  
  
“I said do you understand?” He reacted on an instinct he didn’t know he possessed.  
  
“Yes sir!”  
  
Rory growled. “Now that’s more like it. And Snart, I want you to count.”  
  
Mick didn’t do anything to prepare him to what he had coming and the first blow wiped his mind clean of everything but the sheer pain of it. He was still reeling from it when he dimly remembered to count.  
  
“One!”  
  
The second blow was just as devastating and he still wasn’t ready for it. He counted again. The third blow had him cry out with pain. With four, a wanton moan of pure lust escaped his lips and it took him two more blows to realize just how much he loved the brutality with which Mick was thrashing him. By the time he reached ten, he was writhing on the mattress, desperately trying to bore into it to get some release. He dimly felt his bonds being untied. A strong pair of arms turned him on his back and he gasped, reaching down to stroke himself. His hands got slapped away and he heard Mick calling his name. The voice had a sharp quality that begged not to be ignored, or else. He answered quiveringly.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“You are not to touch yourself in any way and you will not come unless I give you permission. I will know if you disobey. I decide when you come. I decide when you get dragged into bed. I own you. Get it?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Len heard footsteps retreating and the door closing. He raised his head and stared incredulously at the now empty room. Was Mick seriously going to leave him like this? It seemed his punishment wasn’t what he’d thought it would be. He tried to rise and almost gave up. His skin felt like it would to crack open and the muscles underneath were knotted in tight coils about to snap.   
  
He made his way gingerly to the bathroom, thought about trying to find the aloe gel then thought it was best not to test Mick anymore today by rummaging through his closet. He took a long tepid shower, unable to decide if cold was better to soothe his burning skin or hot to unknit his tensed muscles.   
  
Eventually his erection subsided. It was almost noon when he felt he could safely face the rest of the team and made his way back into the common space.


End file.
